fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Amenominakanushi (Shardsverse)
Amenominakanushi is the late and former leader of the Shinto Pantheon. She is the oldest of the Shinto Deities and the Goddess of Creation. She is known as the Heavenly Ancestral Goddess of the Originating Heart of the Universe. She is the older sister of Takami-Musubi and Kami-Musubi and the lover and second wife of the Protogenos/Kotoamatsukami Ouranos/Amenotokotachi. She was killed by Anima after the Gods all rallied together to fight the Emerald Rune. Amenominakanushi is the mother of the current heiress to the throne of Supreme Shinto Deity, Tohka, as Amaterasu is just holding the throne until the Goddess feels that she is ready to inherit it. Appearance Amenominakanushi is a beautiful woman. Her beauty is described to be like that of a distant star. Ethereal and completely unreachable. She has soft sky blue eyes and violet-silver hair that she wears in a messy ponytail kept up by a black hurricane shape hairpin. She wears a blue sleeveless kimono-like dress with a red obi around her waist. Personality Amenominakanushi was a bubbly outgoing goddess. She was a stark contrast to her younger sister, Kami-Musubi, who loved to hide away in the shadows. She loved the world and everything in it, taking in every chance to explore the very vast reaches of Materia. After that, she discovered the existence of other worlds and decided to travel to the others where she met many other gods. The other progenitor deities saw her as the opposite of a ruler and likened her to that of a wandering traveler, moving from place to place rather than settling down. After she returned to Materia, she visited her old friend Nyx through who she met her husband. The two fell in love and married and returned to Japan. Inspired by the many worlds and divine realms that she saw on her journey, Amenominakushi implored her siblings to create Takamagahara and Yomi alongside several other deities, Izanagi and Izanami, chief among them. She is stated to be a loving mother by Tohka, raising her to be a woman worthy of respect and reverence. Even as she died after being fatally wounded by Anima, her last thoughts were of her husband, who held her as she died, and her beloved daughter and siblings. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Good Birthplace: '''Japan '''Weight: '''Classified '''Height: '''5'7 '''Likes: '''Ouranos, Her Daughter, Traveling, Her siblings '''Dislikes: '''Being bored, '''Eye Color: '''Blue '''Hair Color: '''Violet-Silver '''Hobbies: '''Reading about various topics, doing experiments, knitting '''Martial Status: '''Married to Ouranos '''Status: '''Deceased '''Themes: Ami's Theme Combat Statistics Tier: 2-A Name: '''Amenominakanushi, Ami, My Heavenly Queen (By Ouranos), Kaa-chan (By Tohka), The Heavenly Ancestral Goddess of the Originating Heart of the Universe, Emeria (On Etheria) '''Origin: Shardsverse Gender: Female Age: Millions of Years (At the time of her death) Classification: Kotoamatsukami, Shinto Goddess, Former Shinto Supreme God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Likely Mid-Godly), Large Size (Type 6), Cosmic Awareness, Dimensional Travel, Shapeshifting, Flight, Light Manipulation (As the Goddess of Light and Creation, Amenominakanushi has the power to control and generate light. Her skill over this power is almost unmatched by her fellow Progenitor Deities with only Belebog, Ra, and possibly Aether and Hemera. Amaterasu states that her power over light pales in comparison to Ameno's.), Matter Manipulation (Macro-Quantic Level; Superior to the likes of Ra.), Space-Time Manipulation, Reality Warping, Life and Death Manipulation, Aura, Magic, Forcefield Creation, Creation (Created the ancestor gods, the Kaminonanaoya, from her own essence. Created Yomi and Takamagahara alongside the Kotoamatsukami), Avatar Creation, Portal Creation, Soul Manipulation (Before she died, she ripped a piece of her soul off and infused it within her sword.), Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2), Non-Physical Interaction, Master Hand to Hand Combatant, Master Sword and Spear Wielder, High Resistance to Chaos Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Void Manipulation and Soul Manipulation Attack Potency: Multiverse Level+ '(Amenominakanushi is an extremely powerful goddess. She is comparable to the likes of Ra and Ouranos/Amenotokotachi. Alongside her fellow Kotoamatsukami, she drafted the infinitely layered 4-D construct of Takamagahara and Yomi which she, herself, bound to the universe of Materia via a spatio-temporal link located at Mt.Fuji called the Ame-No-Mihashira. During her travels, she fought the Etherian Goddess of Time Eltariel and their battle threatened to destroy an entire Reality Cluster.) 'Speed: Massively FTL '(Comparable to Ra and Ouranos.) 'Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multiversal+ '(Can trade blows with Eltariel.) 'Durability: Multiverse Level+ Stamina: 'Nigh-Limitless 'Range: 'Extended Melee Range|Multiversal+ '''Standard Equipment: '''Ame-No-Mihashira 'Intelligence: '''Amenominakanushi is a well-traveled goddess, having gathered millions of years of knowledge from various universes. She has years of arcane knowledge underneath her belt and is an experience ruler. The earliest gods have depicted that Japan was in a golden age underneath her rule, with trade flourishing and the arts being distributed. Unfortunately, all of that knowledge was either lost or destroyed during Anima's rampage, which sent the progress of society in Materia back several hundred thousand years. '''Weaknesses: '''God-Slaying Weapons '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Reunion Spiral Hail': Amenominakanushi channels an immense amount of energy into her swords and creates a massive spinning arc capable of damaging beings as powerful as Eltariel and Ouranos. Key: Amenominakanushi Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:CrimsonSOng Category:Shardsverse Category:Gods Category:Goddesses Category:Tier 2 Category:Shinto Gods Category:Parents Category:Deceased Characters Category:Rulers Category:Neutral Good Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Matter Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Aura Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Creation Users Category:Avatar Users Category:Portal Users Category:Soul Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Swordsman Category:Spear Users Category:Mothers